1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to management systems and nesting for hymenoptera, and more particularly to a modular nesting system for hymenoptera including leafcutter bees and orchard bees, (family Megachilidae).
2. Background
Management of leafcutter bees and orchard bees for pollination of crops has had a significant effect on the commercial success of various crops. Cavity nesting for hymenoptera including leafcutter bees and orchard bees has been developed by simply drilling a plurality of holes in a short length of lumber, for instance a length of a “4×6”. Cavity nesting has also been developed employing Styrofoam blocks, having a plurality of holes drilled through a cross-section. Any of these systems suffer from drawbacks recognized at the time larvae, are removed from the cavities. In either case, because of the various methods commonly employed to remove the larvae, including drilling operations, many larvae may be destroyed in the process, thereby lowering yields. Additionally, certain materials or configurations of materials may prove difficult to sterilize and/or re-utilize for nesting. Additionally, any given material may be more or less acceptable to a particular hymenoptera for nesting.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,372,535 and 5,618,220 to Mills both entitled Leafcutter Bee Management System Including a Laminate Bee Board, and which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose a bee nest made from a plurality of bee board laminates held in close side by side relation by a permanent, flexible and lightproof backing material. The nest includes a closure for releasably opening and closing the nest at the front edges of the laminates. The '535 and '220 patents disclose a plurality of beeboard laminates formed out of wood, polystyrene or other suitable material. In practice it has been observed that wood may be too costly for widespread use and polystyrene may in fact not be favored by bees and other hymenoptera. Additionally, the feature of a permanent, flexible and lightproof backing material leads to a situation wherein, in the event that one or more of the laminates are damaged or otherwise require replacement, it may be that the entire nest is discarded rather than attempting to repair one or more damaged laminates due to the permanent binding. Additionally, it has been observed that while wood is durable it is relatively heavy. Additionally, it has been observed that nests formed of polymers or materials including polymers may be lighter and easier to handle than wood, in some cases they tend not to be as durable as wood products, in others cases they appear not to be preferred by the insects for nesting.
It may be desirable to provide a low cost modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera including leafcutter bees that is economical to produce and is manufactured of a material having adequate strength, while being preferably lighter than a similar structure formed of wood. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera that is acceptable to the insects. Additionally, it may be desirable to provide modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera including non-permanent nesting substrates that are removable and replaceable. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a modular nest which is adaptable for husbandry for both education/research and bee management purposes.
Therefore, one objective of the present invention is to provide a low cost modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera including leafcutter bees that is economical to produce and is manufactured of a material having adequate strength, while being preferably lighter than a similar structure formed of wood. An additional object of the present invention is to provide modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera that is manufactured of a material that is acceptable to the insects. An additional object of the present invention is to provide modular cavity nesting for hymenoptera including non-permanent nesting substrates that are removable and replaceable. Additionally, an objective of the present invention is to provide a modular nest which is adaptable for husbandry for both education/research and bee management purposes.